1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for attaching and securing accessories such as lighting devices onto baby carriages and strollers. This is accomplished by utilizing elastic material to form a tight encasement around the device and the rest of the elastic material is stretched, securely wrapped around object such as, but not limited to, rod, handle bar, tubing, without damaging or changing the gross integrity of the stroller and other vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, strollers are being used more frequently during dawn and nighttime for outdoor activities such as jogging. Stroller lighting device is designed to serve the purposes of improving safety of pedestrian with stroller by increasing the visibility of the stroller under poor lit condition to incoming traffic as well as lighting the pathway for the user. The term “lighting device” is used herein to refer to either flashlight or safety light.
Installing such accessory on a stroller has proven to be challenging because today's stroller comes with different functionality and style. The variety of designs including lightweight stroller, travel system stroller with infant ear seat, jogger stroller, umbrella stroller, stand-on stroller, lifestyle stroller, all terrain stroller, baby carriage and etc, tends to create obstructions to the usage of the device if the device is fixed in one position.
For example, the lighting device may be functional when placed on the handle bar of a stroller but when an infant car seat is added on the stroller, the path of light of the device is being obstructed by the car seat. Another type of stroller that toggles between child facing towards and away from user will encounter the beam of light shining directly at the child if the lighting device is fixed at one position. Under these circumstances, traditional fastener of nuts and bolts to secure the device at one position is not practical. Parents will constantly require using tools to relocate the device or to remove the device entirely. Furthermore, the clamps and/or adhesives often cause permanent undesired markings or damages to the object it is secured to.
To avoid this impairment, the invention provides an easily and practical solution to relocating the accessory. The invention makes the installation and removal of the device a matter of few seconds, perfect for a busy and always-on-the-go parent.
Another problem with the traditional method is the adaptability of the device being secured to any shapes and sizes of the stroller. For instance, the typical cylindrical shaped handle bar or frame of the strollers where one would secure the lighting device to, is now expanded to oblong, multi-edged, multi-angled, curved, coned and even bulb shaped, for ergonomic and fashionable reasons. Traditional clamp mounting in this case will not work, as it damages the spot it is clamped to. Other methods of securing that uses material such as cloth or Velcro wraparounds offers a solution to this problem, but often is ill-fitted and do not completely grip the object that have smooth surface, causing gadgets to slide undesirably. Because of its elastic structure, the invention offers a simple yet practical solution by the ability to securely fasten to any kind of solid surface of any shapes and sizes.
In addition, the elastic material used for the invention costs less than other material, cost less to manufacture, and is safer as children product since there is practically no sharp edges or entrapment endangerment.